Poisoned (rewrite)
by Judy Budgie644
Summary: After saving Zoro and taking the hit from a poisonous arrow , Sanji is suffering the consequences. He gets captured by an unknown figure who goes by the name of "Sabe", and is tortured endlessly. Now the Strawhats are doing everything they can to get their chef back. Warning ! Rated T for torture, yaoi, and rape in the third chapter
1. Poisoned

Everyone was silent as Chopper was desperately trying to save their chef in the infirmary. Everyone was waiting outside on the deck. Speechless and Not knowing what to do .

After a seeming eternity, Chopper walked out of the infirmary , looking tired and quite worn out from looking after sanji the whole day.

"Ne , Chopper…" Nami finally spoke up, "Is Sanji-kun going to be okay?" She asked softly, fear swimming in her light chocolate eyes.

"Nami," Chopper started, he then proceeded to open his mouth several times before he was finally able to grasp onto the words he wanted to use. "He's extremely weak from the poison but he is going to be okay…" Chopper said, sounding as though he was not sure himself, "But… Does anyone know what happened to sanji ? What got him into this state of danger?"

Zoro then stood up, a dark and guilt-ridden look plastered on his handsome features, "I know what happened to the cook." He said in a gruff, but sad and soft tone.

"You see…" Zoro started, reminiscing about four hours prior.

~This Line Indicates A Flashback~

_"Oi! Shitty Cook! Why the hell are you even walking with me?" Zoro asked with an annoyed tone._

_"Jesus, are you that much of a stupid idiot, Marimo? If I don't walk with you, you'll get your stupid ass lost again!" Sanji screamed in fury, raising his fist in the air._

_"Well, no one told you to walk with me you stupid Ero-cook!" Zoro declared as he stretched out his eyelid in a teasing manner. "Hey cook, you wanna go fishing?" Zoro asked out of nowhere._

_"SHUT UP AND GO TO HELL, YOU BAKA MARIMO!" Sanji yelled, infuriated. "Let's just keep going towards the ship!" He seethed._

_"Shut up, Love-cook. You're just so fucking annoying. Just be quiet number 7!" Zoro bit back._

_"I told you to Stop bringing that up , you fucking useless moss-head!" Sanji growled as he kept trudging through the jungle-like terrain. _

_"Wait…" Zoro said abruptly, staying silent. He takes a firm stance to the ground , becoming extremely wary of his surroundings._

_"HELL NO! I'M NOT GOING TO STAY QUIET JUST BECAUSE YO-" Sanji started to yell, but Zoro gave him a serious glance and gestured silence with his pointer finger against his lips. Indicating that he wanted to stay silent because he though he heard something that was serious ._

_They waited for several minutes before they continued walking, this time, they were completely silent and careful._

_"hey cook, you wanna go sight-seeing?" Zoro asked with a hopeful look in his eyes , dying to go check out one of the many sword shops that were on the island._

_"HOW MANY TIMES AM I GOING TO HAVE TO SAY THIS ? NO ! WE HAVE TO KEEP GOING STRAIGHT TOWARDS THE SHIP!" Sanji seethed yet again._

_Zoro was about to bite back with a retort, but they stopped , as they felt the presence of alot of strange people around them._

_"Well Well, look who I found boys, Black Leg Sanji and the infamous Pirate Hunter Zoro . Quite the catch we have today don't you think ?" He said as if he had just won them in an child's arcade game._

_"Look like we have some guests…" Zoro grumbled who was readying his swords for a short fight._

_"Who the hell are you guys?" Sanji asked with an extremely annoyed tone. _

_"Hmm? I'm glad you asked. Remember my name, Black Leg." He purred in a perverted way, earning an small uncomfortable blush from the blond._

_"My name is Sabe." He winked towards sanji which earned another small uncomfortable blush from the blond ._

_"What a bad name! Your parents must have really hated you." Zoro said bluntly and dryly._

_"I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT MY PARENTS LOVED ME VERY MUCH!" Sabe Seethed._

_"W-what do you want from us…?" Sanji asked as he was was starting to get extremely uncomfortable with the conversation._

_"Isn't it obvious? I want to capture one of you . Or Maybe the both of you." Sabe smiled evilly._

_"Well, guess what ? Not without a fight , shit-head ." Sanji snapped._

_"Oh, I figured as much." Sabe smiled from ear to ear._

_"SUPER SEXY FIRE!" Sanji growled as his legs lit up with fire and he charged at the army, taking out a lot of them._

_"Oh yes, that is super sexy…" Sabe purred again , making Sanji slow down uncomfortably._

_"What the hell is this Sabe's problem ? " Zoro mumbled rhetorically , shouldering the awkwardness he was emitting._

_"Santoryuu ! TATSUMAKI !" Zoro declared releasing a small tornado and taking out a sizeable load, too._

_"Oh Black Leg…" Sabe smiled, "Stop teasing me… I can't control myself if you keep shaking your round ass in front of me like that." He whined sickeningly._

_"WHA-WHAT !" Sanji sputtered, his facing turning a dark red and staying as far away as he could from sabe __._

_"What the hell is this perverts problem-" Zoro started_

_"WAIT! MARIMO! WATCH OUT!" Sanji yelled, he saw that Zoro was still eyeing Sabe and he ran at the swordsman, pushing him out of the way before a yelp of surprise and pain shot out of the chefs mouth._

_"What the hell, coo-" Zoro seethed angrily, before he turned to see his companion with an arrow stuck in his shoulder and the arrow was dripping and oozing bright neon green liquid ._

_"This feels… Like… Fucking acid… In my arm.." Sanji said in an extremely pained voice, although he tried to hide it, the pain got too immense and Sanji started to let out pained and quick gasps as tears stung both of his eyes. His knees then buckled and he fell to the ground half-lidded._

_"Sanji!" Zoro screamed, "Hang in there , stupid cook!" He stuttered nervously, "Hang in there !" He screamed once more._

_"Why did you do that, stupid cook…" Zoro muttered sadly, "I have to get you back NOW ." He announced, "WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!?"_

_"Because…" Sanji smiled, he opened his mouth to finish his sentence, but then fell silent as he passed out. Cutting himself and the sentence off._

_"Sanji ! Please Promise me you won't die!" Zoro cried, "Sanji! Please wake up! Sanji! "_

_"Now I can collect Black Leg…" Sabe smiled as he licked his lips._

_"Not a chance, you fucking pervert !" Zoro screamed in rage._

_'I can't fight them, Sanji won't make it to the end , I have to run as fast as i can...' He thought._

_"I swear I'll get you back cook , I swear i'll get you back …" Zoro vowed before he took off running with the cook bridal style in his arms._

~This Line Indicates The End Of A Flashback~

"So thats what happened…" Chopper said slowly, "I don't know what poison it is, but thank you for the information. I'll have to find out what kind of poison it is now."

Nami chewed her lip, "I hope Sanji-kun is gonna be okay…"

Zoro just stayed silent in guilt.

**TO BE CONTINUED**!

Beta'd by FindingThatDamnedOnePiece


	2. Gone !

Hey ? Are you awake in there , Cook?" Zoro asked softly as he pushed open the infirmary door.

"Yeah…" Sanji replied weakly, "What do you want ?" Sanji tried to say in a threatening tone, but it sounded extremely weak and flustered.

"I just came to make sure that you weren't lying in here dying or whatever…" Zoro mumbled slowly and awkwardly.

"Well , you definitely saw what you were looking for. I'm lying in here dying." Sanji joked dryly.

"Sanji.." Zoro started, enerving the chef by using his first name correctly. "You didn't have to take that poisoned arrow hit for me… Its all my fault this happened to you…" Zoro grumbled sympathetically under his breath.

"Marimo. I did what I wanted to do. None of this is your fault. It just happened." Sanji smiled weakly and uncharacteristically held his delicate , pale hand over Zoro's tan one.

"Hey, moss-head, now that I've been out for a few, who's been feeding you all?" Sanji asked curiously.

"The sea witch… Her cooking still cant top yours, though." Zoro grinned as a nerve buldged on Sanji's forehead.

"NAMI-SWAN IS NOT A SEA WITCH! SHE'S AN BEAUTIFUL ANGEL FROM HEAVEN." Sanji yelled furiociously, but fell back panting after overworking himself

"Woah, Curly-Q, it was just a small joke. Dont get your panties in a bunch. Calm down, will you? " Zoro grinned as Sanji gave an embarrassed look as he realized just how exerted he actually was.

Sanji was about to come up with some kind of retort, but fell back as he suddenly felt extremely tired.

"Zoro... I..." Sanji muttered, wondering what the hell was going on with him and his body.

"Hey Sanji ! Are you okay?" Zoro sputtered out of concern.

"Well… Shit…." Sanji muttered before fainting.

"Chopper !" Zoro yells out loudly, feeling frightened and scared for Sanji.

"Whats wro- WHAT HAPPENED?" Chopper squealed as he ran in from the deck to the door.

"He kind of overexerted himself and passed out… Is he going to be okay?" Zoro asked quizzingly.

"Oh,he's going to be okay but he's extremely tired. He'll need to take it easy for the time being. No arguing with him while he is in such a weak and feeble state , alright Zoro? Chopper orders while he reads about Sanji's condition statistics on his clipboard.

"Ne, Chopper!" Nami called sweetly. "How's Sanji-kun doing ? Is he doing okay ? " She asked curiously.

"Sanji is doing okay. His stamina is extremely depleted and he's overexerted and weak, but you can say that its a good reaction. It could have been much worse. He could have died." Chopper stated grimly, "I need to get him some more medicine on the upcoming island." He finished.

"I'll come with you, then." Nami says kindly, trying to cheer the little doctor up.

"You will ? ALRIGHT!" Chopper squees cutely. Earning a soft smile on Nami's pretty features.

"I'll go, too, Doctor-san." Robin says in her usual silky manner, wanting to see the market of the new island and go shopping in them.

"AH? ARE YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO THE ISLAND? I'LL COME, TOO!" Franky says while flashily running to catching up with Nami,Robin and Chopper.

The rest of the Strawhats ended up tagging along . Leaving only Usopp to watch over Sanji while the rest of them went to the island.

~This line indicates a few hours have passed~

"Hmm….. I wonder if Sanji's hungry or something…" Usopp murmurs awkwardly. "I haven't heard him in a while…." Usopp adds slowly as he gets up off the ground from the front of the infirmary door.

"Hey, Sanji, are you okay? Because you're awfully quiet, and-" Usopp asks worriedly before cutting himself off once he saw the riled covers of the empty infirmary bed.

"What the Fuck?!" Usopp shrieks in surprise , "I didn't hear anything yet there are obvious signs of first-class violent struggling littered everywhere in this room…" Usopp mumbled to himself, lips turning a dark blue and face turning as pale as white snow on a winter night.

"Sanji!" Usopp calls in great fear and guilt. "Oh this is all my fault ! I don't know what to do now !" Usopp rants in one breath.

"I have to inform the crew immediately." Usopp orders himself. Trying to rid the feeling of immense guilt that hung heavily on his shaking shoulders.

As Usopp trudged out of the infirmary, he slipped on something and landed on his side. Grumbling lowly, he reached beside him to pick up the paper that had tripped him.

"Hmm? A note...?" Usopp asked rhetorically.

He slowly unfolds the aged paper and spread out the creased corners, scanning through it's contents carefully.

_Dear, Strawhat Pirates_

_If you ever want to see your dear chef again, please go to the given address attached to this note. I even left you a log pose. I will be playing with your chef non-stop until your arrival so you'd better hurry up and get here before I get too attached to this cute little blond._

_Sincerely , Sabe_ "

Usopp's hands were shaking uncontrollably and his face paled eight shades as he finished reading through the letter. The note had a log-pose attached to it, and it was pointing West. Usopp frowned worriedly and set the note on the table. He got up only to hear voices drawing nearer.

"Who's there?!" Usopp snapped dangerously, showing a fake brave mask while inside he was quivering like a scared small child.

"Calm down, Usopp. It's Chopper , me and the others just got ba- WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE?" Chopper shrieked as he caught glimpse of his infirmary in tatters. But what really got him frightened was the fact that they were alone in the infirmary.

Alone . Sanji was gone .

Beta'd by FindingThatDamnedOnePiece


	3. On Sarius Island

"Okay, now that we've all gathered here, we can discuss this in an cool and orderly fashion. Let us keep calm as we process the situation, we won't be able to come up with a plan if we don't keep all our heads in the game." Robin finished coolly, earning stiff and curt nods from her crewmates.

"Usopp, what does the note say?" Nami asked numbly, afraid of the contents written on the weathered piece of paper.

Usopp cleared his throat before he began to read the note once more.

_Dear, Strawhat Pirates_

_If you ever want to see your dear chef again, please go to the given address attached to this note. I even left you a log pose. I will be playing with your chef non-stop until your arrival so you'd better hurry up and get here before I get too attached to this cute little blond._  
><em>Sincerely , Sabe<em>. "

Nami was surprised that Usopp was able to even finish reading the note, he was as green as a lime as he finished it, and as he did he ran to the side of the ship- clearing both breakfast and lunch from his digestive system.

"Luffy-san, what shall we do now?" Brook inquired, breaking the depressing silence.

"What else? Let's go get Sanji back." Luffy said determinedly, earning curt "Aye's!" from his crew before they set sail for Sarius Island.

"We'll get you back, cook…" Zoro whispered to himself before heading into the galley.

**Meanwhile**

"Do you think those Strawhats will find our base, Sabe?" One of Sabe's underlings asked slowly.

"It depends on how much they want their little cook back." Sabe smiled calmly, earning a horrified look from the young blond.

"Speaking of our little BlackLeg, I forgot to play with him. You are excused, I wish to be alone, now." Sabe ordered his Underling.

"Yes sir." He answered before marching out of the room.

"Now, now, how are you, Black Leg?"

Sanji just turned his face away, he couldn't really answer due to the gag he had on, but the tears that gathered in his eyes told him that he wasn't feeling like an electric rainbow at the moment.

"Now, now, don't cry, Blackleg. The fun hasn't even started yet…" Sabe seethed as he leaned over and licked the tears off of Sanji's face, earning a shiver of disgust from the terrified blond.

"Hmm… You aren't struggling like you were half an hour ago, the poison is really settling in, now… I bet you you can't even move your fingers without wasting a lot of energy." Sabe scoffed.

Sanji just turned away, not being able to look Sabe in the eye.

"Maybe your crew went to find a new chef, maybe they left you to be my pet forever…" Sabe started to spout, earning a desperate look of fear from the cooks clouded eyes.

"Well, I still have some time… Might as well play with you…" Sabe says huskily, making Sanji try to scoot away in fear.

"Hahaha, you can't get away, Blackleg. Your poison is barely letting you move, I can play with you as much as I want." Sabe whispers in Sanji's ear before he picks up Sanji and places him on his lap. Making his legs dangle by Sabes hips as he turned Sanji to face him.

"There…." Sabe purred, making Sanji's eyes swim with fear once again.

"Now let's see what you've been hiding under all this clothing…" Sabe purrs as he starts to undo Sanji's shirt buttons, he then slowly lifts sanji's shirt off of him, being careful to loop it off of Sanji's cuffed hands.

"Your skin is so soft… So pale…" Sabe admires as he feels around Sanji's defined and attractive muscles.

Sanji squeezed his eyes closed at Sabe's cold and unwanted touch, shivers rattled his shaking body every time Sabe touched him.

Sanjis eyes widened drastically when Sabe started to undo Sanji's belt buckle, a sinister look plastered on Sabes face, his eyes filled with desire, causing Sanji to shake uncontrollably.

"Now lets get down to business, shall we?" Sabe grinned, "Of course I'm not going to prepare you. This is for my enjoyment, and my enjoyment alone. Not that you would be so willing to help prepare yourself with me, and even if you had I doubt you would enjoy it." Sabe finishes with a crazed expression before pulling off Sanji's dress pants.

When Sabe started to take off his own pants, Sanji REALLY started to freak out, he was making scared noises and trying to move drastically, he was shaking even more than he was before, and tears were pouring down his face.

Sanji was then snapped out of his shaking session when he felt something large and thick prod at his entrance.

Sanji gave a teary, pleading look to Sabe, his wide blue innocent eyes slanted with sadness as Sabe gave him a malevolent stare in return before dropping Sanji's whole body on top of his erection.

Sanji let out a scream of anguish as his blue eyes widened, he leaned over and rested his head on Sabe's shoulder, letting tears fall freely from his teary eyes. His blue eyes seemed to glaze over as Sabe started to pump him up and down, and Sanji seemed lifeless and broken.

**On the island**

"When are you going to get here Nami?!" Luffy screamed in both rage and excitement, "I want to kick their asses so badly for taking sanji!' He added whilst he shot his fists in the air, imagining the fight he had been looking forward to since the beginning.

"I'm almost there, give me five minutes, Luffy!" Nami said, Luffy grunted in response before hanging up the transponder snail and turning towards his sniper.

"Ne , Usopp. What do you think they did to Sanji?" Luffy said softly, gulping in fear at the thought of his chef- no, his friend being hurt while they search at this very moment.

"They could have done anything to him …" Usopp barely managed out of his parched and fear-ridden lips.

"If any of them did anything to Sanji…" Luffy began with anger seething from every poisonous word he spat, "I will kill all of them…" Luffy finishes with a rather unusual and scary serious tone . Like there was no one that was going to change his mind.

**5 minutes later**

"Lets go, now that Nami is here, we shouldn't waste any of our time." Luffy said in a mature, and serious voice.

"Luffy, where to?" Nami asked with the same determination, eyeing her captain with respect as she waited for his orders.

"Usopp, Nami… You go guys go to the eastern side of this island. I've heard numerous rumors that pirates and civilians have disappeared when wandering over there. It could be because of his doing. Go check it out- don't get caught. Zoro and myself will head north, if they suspect we will be following them, they might want to go north to throw us off. We'll be waiting to jump 'em. If they aren't there, we'll head east and meet up with you guys. Okay?" Luffy declared with a determined tone and a clear voice.

Several other "Aye's!" could be heard before they separated.

Luffy and Zoro were heading through the jungle-like terrain, Zoro was slicing away the pointed branches and giant leaves that had blocked their path. Luffy opened his mouth; readying to tell Zoro where to go so that he wouldnt head in the wrong direction, when something lunged in front of his vision and stopped right in front of them.

"We have been awaiting your arrival for quite some time now , Straw hat , Pirate Hunter." A slithery and malevolent sounding voice seethed out repulsively.

"What the hell…" Luffy said as he looked at the army of thugs with wonder.

"GruGruGru! Our boss said that we would be expecting some visitors, and that we were allowed to greet them however we wanted to ." One of the the numerous thugs spit out with a devilish voice.

"Who is this boss of yours ?" Luffy spat out, sounding more like a threat than a question for some reason.

Our boss ? I'm glad that you asked." The first thug said with an ear-to-ear smile. "Our boss is Sabe." He said in a profound and immoral way.

Luffy grit his teeth, as if he knew who Sabe was, after a minute of dangerous grunts and eye-contact between the army and the duo, Luffy tilted his head slightly and asked "Ne, who's Sabe?"

Sighs and annoyed grunts could be heard throughout the army of thugs, one thug approached him with an annoyed glance and screamed "SABE, YOU IDIOT! THE GUY WHO KIND OF LIKE… CAPTURED YOUR FUCKING CHEF !" Right into his ear.

Luffy winced as his ears started to ring, but he shook it off and got serious. "Where's the fucking base." He said as more of an order rather than a question.

The leading thug snickered, "And why would I just give you the location? Haha, you'll have to beat it out of us. Its not like you could , anyways." He finished overconfidently.

Luffy smiled, " Oh? You're not going to tell me unless I beat it out of you? Well I guess i'll have to beat it out of you then. " This should be an interesting ten seconds. Right Zoro ? " He gave a thin smile as he cracked his knuckles .

Luffy ran towards the crowd and started to shoot his fists violently, knocking down about fifty thugs at a time without batting an eyelash.

Zoro smirks as he gets up from leaning on a tree in the corner, seeing as though Luffy was almost done taking out these weaklings.

Luffy smirked as the thug fell to the ground and nearly passed out. He grabbed the man by his shirt collar and held him up dangerously.

"Now…" Luffy snarled, "WHERE IS THE FUCKING BASE?" Luffy screamed in his face , knowing death was imminent for him if he were to oppose his question.

The man wheezed slowly, "I-if you go to the "Sarius Cafe" in the upcoming town, reach under the counter, flip a switch, and it will open the door to the base. They'll only let you in… (gasp) if you know the code, though… He changes it every month, this month's is "B-L-A-C-K-L-E-G"..." He finished before passing out.

"Black leg…." Zoro mumbled to himself,

"Zoro! There's no time to lose, lets go!" Luffy ordered, he gained a soft grunt in acknowledgement as he headed towards the town.

Zoro and Luffy had gotten in, thanks to the very 'cooperative' thug, and they were now searching under the counter for the switch.

"Damn…" Luffy cursed while he searched desperately, hoping that his cook wasn't hurt badly. Luffy's eyes then widened as his fingers graced over something that felt like a button or a joystick.

"FOUND IT !" Luffy hollered, happy as could be. He then pulled the switch and a door opened up.

Zoro and Luffy's joy was cut short when suddenly a loud beeping could be heard throughout the tunnels they were passing through. The red lights signifying that they had been found out.

"STOP RIGHT THERE PIRATE HUNTER ZORO! STRAW HAT LUFFY! THATS AS FAR AS YOU GO!" They heard from behind them.

Luffy and Zoro turned around to see some more soldiers, they were a bit more well dressed and they had better weapons. It looked as though they were getting close to Sabe - given the heavier armor and better guards.

"What the hell… Who the hell are you guys?" Zoro asked with a yawn, clearly not challenged or fearful in the slightest.

"WE ARE SABE'S UNDERLINGS ! WE WERE TOLD TO STOP YOU RIGHT HERE AND RIGHT NOW!" The squad's seeming captain announced with integrity and bravery. Although it wouldn't last very long .

"Keh. Wait, really? You guys think you can stop us?" Zoro said, rubbing his sleeping eyes, surprised.

"YES. I BELIEVE SO. MEN ! CHARGE!" The squadron leader declared pointing his sword at luffy and zoro.

Zoro unsheathed Wado Ichimonji and Shusui and readied himself for a short battle.

"Nitoryuu… TATSUMAKI!" Zoro hollered before attacking them with a swift, but emensely powerful blow.

This takes out half of the squadron, but the leader and six of his men managed to dodge; pushing their comrades in the way. Surviving, but surviving with cowardice.

"Zoro, I'll handle this." Luffy said lazily. Gaining a grunt from his first mate.

He yawned one last time before going into gear second and aiming at the squadron. This takes out four more. The leader and one of his men are left.

"Damn. They're so annoying… All scattered." Luffy said with a grimace of annoyance.

"Gomu Gomu No… Jet stamp!" Luffy declares, taking out the leaders subordinate.

Gomu.. Gomu… No…. Jet Gatling!" Luffy declares going into Second gear and rapidly thrusting his fists

'He can't run from my gatling' Luffy smirks.

The Gatling takes out the leader.

Luffy sighs, "That took way longer than I expected. 6 minutes." Luffy says with distaste. "Lets get going."

Zoro nods and follows his captain, secretly hoping that the cook is untouched and okay. Not that he'd ever admit that.

They turn around a corner and see a door, they heard sniffling and hitched breaths going dangerously fast behind the thin wooden door.

"Is anyone there…?" Luffy said warily as he cracked open the door, what he saw was an image that burned into his mind. The grief and guilt would never ever go away…

Sanji was shuffled against the wall, his pants were lazily put on up to his knees with blood obviously shown all over the ground around him and down his ankles, his head was pressed against his knees and he was breathing quickly and crying softly, scared and shaking.

"Wh-why… Whats with the bruises and blood…?' Luffy said to himself, unable to believe it.

Zoro sucked in a breath but was unable to let it out, "He did that to the love-cook..?" he asked rhetorically.

"They have hell to pay." Luffy said stiffly as he tried to confront and help his chef.

"Sanji… Sanji…" Zoro whispers a bit, being careful not to get caught, "Can you stand or do we have to carry you? Can you hear us?" Zoro asks softly, tears stinging his eyes to see his nakama in such pain and engulfed with such fear. Feeling so violated and sullied.

"What do we have here?" They heard a slithery yet familiar voice from the doorway, it was Sabe.

Sanji started to shake uncontrollably before passing out, too tired to stay conscious.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY NAKAMA!" Luffy growled, enraged. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HIM!?" Luffy said, tears almost pouring, hoping that he didn't really do that to the poor cook.

"Oh? I just had some fun with him…" Sabe said as he licked his lips. "Your cook thought that you guys were going to save him before anything happened to him! Ha! He is more innocent than you thought he was , sex is not something your cook seemed to be into."

"Don't tell me…" Zoro said darkly, clearly understanding what he meant.

"I'm going to kill you…" Luffy said seriously as he felt anger erupt inside of him.

"We'll see about that." Sabo grinned evilly.

TO BE CONTINUED!

Beta'd by FindingThatDamnedOnePiece


End file.
